História de um sonho
by Arthemisys
Summary: Esta história ocorre após a Ultima Guerra Santa. Em uma noite como outra qualquer, Saori recebe uma visita muito interessante... Traduçao de Historia de un sueño, da ficwriter Alisse.


_**Disclaimer**_

"_Historia de un sueño" não pertence a minha pessoa e sim, da ficwriter Alisse. Eu apenas traduzi, tentando manter ao máximo, a coesão e a fidelidade do texto original. Da mesma forma, Saint Seiya não pertence a mim e nem a autora da fic._

_**Notas da tradutora**_

_Quando descobri o mundo das fics, tive a imensa curiosidade de ler todos os fics de Cavaleiros dispostos na época e em uma bela tarde, me deparei com esse fic que muito me emocionou. Foi através de "Historia de un sueño", que surgiu a inspiração para que eu criasse "Entre o céu, a Terra e o Inferno". Por isso, para quem havia me pedido um fic que servisse de continuação de "Entre o céu, a Terra e o Inferno", tomem esse one-shot como a prometida continuação (risos). Vocês verão que entre o texto, haverá algumas passagens poéticas que creio eu, sejam trechos de uma música que a autora não deu os devidos créditos. Por fim, eu ofereço esse pequeno, mas comovente fic, para Saori Ogawara que apesar de toda a minha grande demora em traduzir esta fic, não havia deixado de me cobrar ele um dia sequer! ' Por fim, desejo a todos uma excelente leitura._

**.: Arthemisys :.**

**...x...x...x...**

**História de um Sonho**

_**(Historia de un sueño)**  
_

Por quê?

A típica pergunta que todos fazem quando algo de estranho acontece. Certo? Nesse caso, muitas vezes se perguntou o porquê de muitas coisas, sem, achar a resposta de muitas delas. É algo difícil de saber, é da natureza humana perguntar o porquê a tudo o que é desconhecido.

Tanto silêncio! Não estava acostumada àquilo, aliás, não queria escutar aos demais, não queria escutar aos que a queriam e que se preocupavam com ela.

- Já não posso mais. Por que teve que ir? Por que me deixaste sozinha? Sem você tudo isto não tem nenhum sentido.

Por que não respondia as suas perguntas? Por acaso isso seria muito difícil?

Era uma deusa. Os sentimentos tipicamente humanos não deveriam afeta-la. Porém, as coisas não saíram da forma como ela planejou. Pela primeira vez se apaixonou e ele não estava mais ali.

Sentia-se culpada. Ele se interpôs entre ela e a espada de Hades, a fim de protegê-la e assim, caiu morto. Não, não queria aceitar aquilo. Jamais pensou que sofreria tanto por um homem e muito menos por ele, o garoto orgulhoso que ela implicava sempre e sempre. Acaso...?

A mansão a deixava mais triste ainda (se é que poderia ficar ainda mais triste). Tão grande e tão solitária. Deveria estar cheia de gente, como era há algum tempo atrás. Bons tempos, ela tinha que admitir. Mas agora...

Shiryu havia voltado à China para ficar definitivamente com sua amiga de infância, Shunrey. Estava muito abatido com a morte de seu mestre Dohko e sabia que seria difícil esquecer a lembrança de seu mentor, ainda mais quando via a cachoeira de Rosan cair intermitentemente. Outro pensamento que não iria apagar da memória do chinês seria a visão de seu melhor amigo morto por tentar salvar a sua deusa.

Hyoga havia ido também, só que para a Sibéria. Sempre só, sempre frio. A partida de Seiya também lhe havia afetado, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso a ninguém, como sempre.

Ikki... Bem, Ikki sempre partia e isso não era nenhuma surpresa a ninguém. Sabia que tinha muitas feridas em sua alma e que não as dividiria com ninguém.

Shun... Ele estava igual a ela, sendo que em uma situação ainda pior. Andrômeda se sentia completamente culpado pela morte de Seiya (segundo ele, quem deveria ter morrido era ele e não Pégaso). Logo em seguida, Ikki tinha partido no dia seguinte em que retornaram do Inferno, quando Shun estava internado no hospital, a fim de se recuperar de seus ferimentos. Shun estava sofrendo muito, se odiava por ter sido o hospedeiro de Hades, se odiava por ter sido fraco ante ao poder de Hades que o dominou completamente, se odiava por ter deixado Seiya morrer em seu lugar...

Saori se odiava por que não sabia como ajudá-lo.

Entrou na mansão. Tudo escuro, como sempre foi há algum tempo, sem nenhum ruído sequer. Entrou e foi direto ao seu quarto, não sem antes passar pelo quarto de Shun, onde olhou discretamente pela porta e como nas noites anteriores, baixou a vista e continuou seu caminho.

Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos novamente. Ela deixou cair. Seu cansaço era muito e já não lhe importava chorar. Cerrou seus olhos e pouco a pouco se deixou vencer pelo sono. Então, sonhou.

Abriu os olhos novamente e viu que a luz estava acesa e que alguém abriu a porta. Um pouco assustada pensou que fosse o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

- Não, Saori. Não sou o Shun.

Conhecia essa voz! Era inconfundível. Finalmente o estranho se deixou ver e Saori creu que estava louca. Seus cabelos desajeitados e castanhos, seus olhos cor de chocolate e seu grande sorriso. Era ele!

- Sei.. Seiya... – disse a menina, impressionada. Seiya sorriu mais ainda. Ele ficava encantado em ver Saori assim.

- O mesmo! Err... Saori? – a jovem estava em choque e olhava para Pégaso sem raciocinar. Ele se aproxima dela, a tocando nos ombros: Saori chorava.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero dizer que esta não é uma boa hora para visitas, eu sei, mas não há mais outra chance. – e brincando, diz - Aliás, você não está vestida adequadamente para a ocasião.

Saori se olhou e notou que sua camisola era bastante "sedutora" e tinha ousados decotes. Mas o que isso importava agora! Seiya estava com ela e isso sim era importante.

**_Perdoa-me por entrar sem chamar  
Não é esta a hora e muito menos o lugar.  
Tinha que lhe contar que no céu não é tão ruim assim.  
_**

- Não importa. – disse Saori – Estás...?

- Sim Saori, estou morto. – Seiya disse sorrindo tristemente, mas ainda assim, via-se um brilho peculiar em seu olhar. – Isso você sabe perfeitamente.

- Bom, eu ainda tinha a esperança... – Saori cortou a frase. Já não vinha mais ao caso. Deveria sim, desfrutar aquele momento. – Como tem passado por lá?

- Muito bem – disse sorrindo largamente – e não é mentira! Pensei que seria pior, ao menos para alguém tão ativo como eu, mas sempre há distrações bem interessantes. Acredita que em outro dia fomos a uma excursão?

- Excursão nos Campos Elíseos? – Saori perguntou bastante surpresa e divertida dessa vez.

- Sim e várias vezes! Como é um lugar muito grande, nós vamos conhecendo aos poucos. Outro dia estava falando com um cara chamado Hermano. Ele me disse que está lá a cerca de cem anos e ainda não conhece os Elíseos por completo.

- Sim, é verdade. Bom, terá muito tempo para conhecer os Campos Elíseos.

- Essa é a vantagem. No dia que você for para lá, eu serei seu guia turístico!

- Vou cobrar a sua promessa. – disse Saori, imaginando esse dia. Seiya estaria na porta dos Campos, a esperando com o mesmo sorriso de sempre e ela lhe sorriria também. Quem sabe até, um sorriso enrugado.

- Eu gostaria que isto aqui não se acabasse... – Saori murmurou sorrindo. – Como poderei recordar tudo isto? Como saberei que não é apenas um sonho?

- Olha. Eu creio que amanhã ao se acordar, pensará que foi um sonho, um simples sonho como qualquer outro.

**_Amanhã ao acordar,  
"Foi apenas um sonho", repetirás._**

_**E em forma de resposta, passará uma estrela fugaz.**_

- Não quero que aconteça isso! Não quero pensar que foi apenas um sonho!

- Não depende de nós Saori. Só espero que não esqueça que vim aqui lhe ver... não quero que pense que sou um ingrato.

- Demorou um mês... – a deusa o reprovou.

- Não posso ficar girando ao seu redor todo o tempo, mesmo que a lembrança de você não tenha saído da minha cabeça um minuto sequer. Saori, eu tenho estranhado muito esses novos tempos. Não me acostumei com a sua ausência.

- Nós também Seiya. Creio que por isso, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu partiram, pois não suportaram a idéia da morte de um companheiro.

- Era sobre isso também que eu queria falar. – disse Seiya bastante sério. – Que coisa! Ajude Shun, ele está muito mal. Você não está aqui durante o dia, mas Shun passa praticamente todo o dia trancado no quarto.

- Seiya, o Shun crer que...

- Sei perfeitamente no que ele crê Saori. Por isso deve ajudá-lo! Tudo o que ele pensa ser verdadeiro é falso! Ele não é culpado de nada! Posso confiar essa tarefa a você?

- Claro Seiya.

_**E quando caminhar estará minha vida na terra em paz.**_

**_Eu só queria me despedir, te dar um beijo e te ver uma vez mais...  
_**

- Por isso vim. – disse Seiya. – Para isso e para me despedir de você.

- O que?

- Saori, há algo que nunca lhe disse e que me arrependo muito de não ter falado quando era tempo. Vim para dizer e assim ficar tranqüilo. – a deusa olhou o cavaleiro de Pégaso e seus olhos refletiram algo estranho, uma estranha luz que Saori não conseguiu identificar. Seiya se sentou ao seu lado.

- Mal via a hora de ver você bonita, tranqüila e contente. Agora estou mais tranqüilo.

- Era isso?

- Não. – disse Seiya. – Olha Saori, serei direto – disse, suspirando calidamente enquanto tomava as mãos dela entre as suas. – No momento em que voltei da Grécia, me dei conta de que a nossa relação não era mais a mesma de quando nós éramos garotos. No começo pensei que era pelo fato de que eu tinha muito rancor do que aconteceu a Seyka, mas não. Algo novo nasceu dentro de mim. Tinha que proteger você com todas as minhas forças, pois se algo acontecesse a você eu teria certeza de que eu morreria. Saori, eu te amo e sei que é tarde. – Saori o olhou mais surpreendida ainda, completamene rubra de vergonha. Não conseguiu escutar o que Pégaso continuava a dizer, pois seu cérebro ainda estava processando esse "Saori, eu te amo".

- O que? – murmurou a garota.

- Sei que é loucura e que me excedi agora, mas tinha que dizer tudo isso.

- Seiya, nesse caso eu também tenho que lhe dizer algo: eu também te amo.

Estavam alegres e ao mesmo tempo, tristes; primeiro, estavam felizes porque estavam tranqüilos por finalmente terem dito o que sentiam um para o outro e segundo, estavam tristes porque já era demasiado tarde demais. Ainda assim, Seiya se aproximou dela lentamente e lhe deu um beijo terno, onde demonstrou todo seu carinho.

**_Prometa que será feliz, _**

Pois és tão bela ao sorrir.

E assim, somente assim,

****

Quero te recordar.

Assim, como antes,

Assim, como sempre,

Assim, vida minha,

Melhor será assim.

Ao se separarem, ambos sorriram. – Fica tão bonita quando sorrir. Aposto que faz tempos que não sorria assim.

- Adivinhou.

- Saori, prometa para mim que será feliz.

- O que! Seiya. É muito difícil cumprir essa promessa sem você ao meu lado.

- Saori. – disse o rapaz. – É muito preciosa, não pode se deixar definhar nem mesmo pensar em morrer, pois foi para evitar isso que eu morri. Por favor, para você a vida está apenas começando e sei que se apaixonará novamente – Saori o olhou incrédula. – Estou falando sério. Prometa-me que quando tiver seu primeiro filho, colocará nele o meu nome.

- Seiya.

- Vamos, me prometa. – suplicou ele – Sua vida ainda está no começo. Como deusa que é, deveria entender isso.

- É difícil.

- Nada é difícil quando se tenta pelo menos uma vez. Pensa que pelo menos, Shun pode lhe ajudar. Sei que ele não lhe negará apoio. Vamos Saori.i

- Está bem, eu prometo.

- Não conseguiu me convecer.

- Certo! Eu juro que serei muito feliz! Assim está melhor!

**_Agora deves descansar, _**

Deixe que eu te nine, como anos atrás.

- Lembra quando eu tocava violão quase todas as noites aqui antes de você dormir? Bem, agora deve descansar, já está amanhecendo.

- O que! Tão cedo!

- Claro. Nunca havia percebido que nos sonhos, o tempo é diferente do tempo real?

- Sim.

- Vem. – disse Seiya, tomando a mão de Saori e ajudando a ficar de pé. – Agora irá dormir. – a levou para a cama, a encostando carinhosamente na cabeceira do móvel e sentou-se na borda da cama.

- Voltarei a lhe ver, Seiya?

**_Apenas poderei voltar  
Dentro de seus sonhos para poder lhe contemplar.  
_**  
**_E é naquela triste noite eu não lhe disse um adeus ao partir._**

O jovem sorriu. – Claro Saori. – disse. – Somente em sonhos.

- Pelo menos isso. – disse a deusa, sorrindo.

- Claro. – Seiya voltou a beija-la, antes de se levantar.

- Preciso partir Saori. Lembre-se que eu te amo.

- Sempre. Nunca me esquecerei.

- Não se esqueça mesmo ou do contrário, eu virei toda a noite puxar os seus pés!

- Como quiser! – Saori disse rindo.

**_E quando eu partir, saberei que minha vida na terra ficou em paz. _**

Eu apenas queria me despedir, dar-te um beijo e ver-te uma vez mais...

- Seja forte, Saori. Nunca se dê por vencida e lembre-se do que me prometeu.

- Sempre me lembrarei. Cuide-se Seiya.

- E cuide de Shun.

- Claro!

- E...

- Já Seiya? Não poderíamos falar de outra coisa?

- E sobre o que quer falar? Eu já lhe disse tudo o que queria.

- Então vai. – disse Saori um pouco irritada.

- Já! Não devia agir assim, Saori, ou vai ficar com um peso enorme na consciência por ter enxotado um morto dessa forma.

- Tem razão. Bem, você ganhou.

- Bem, resumindo a noite de hoje (que foi muito produtiva): acertamos que viverá feliz pelo resto de sua vida.

- Diz como se fosse tão fácil.

- Nada é impossível e ainda que não acredite, eu também estou sofrendo, pois se ainda não percebeu, eu também perdi você e todos os meus amigos. Mas como eu estou conhecendo muita gente no outro mundo, as conversas que tenho tendo com eles conseguem aliviar um pouco a minha dor.

- Eu sei Seiya.

- Continuando: lembre-se que deve falar com o Shun e cuidar dele.

- Está parecendo com o Ikki.

- Estou falando sério, nessa última batalha, percebi que Shun guardava muitas coisas dentro de si.

- Bem, se assim você diz...

Seiya se aproximou dela e mais uma vez lhe tomou a mão.

_**Agora depende de você,  
**_

**_Somente de você, _**

Seguir a nossa viagem.

- Agora Saori, preciso partir. Cumpra o que me prometeu, ou sentirá a minha vingança.

- Claro que eu sei Seiya.

- Bem, nos vemos então, meu amor.

- Adeus Seiya. Mande lembranças para todos lá.

- Em seu nome, minha senhora.

- Adeus.

Seiya se afastou da cama e se dirigiu a porta. Uma luz muito forte o cobriu por completo e antes de desaparecer por completo, ainda teve tempo de lançar para Saori, um beijo com a mão.

**_Já está tarde,  
_**

**_Tenho que partir._**

**_Em alguns segundos irá despertar..._**

Despertou sobressaltada, e já era um novo dia. O canto dos pássaros no lado de fora da mansão pareciam até uma doce melodia em sua plena harmonia.

Foi um sonho? O que importava! Seiya sentia o mesmo que ela e isso sim era importante, apesar de que ele havia morrido. Assim, a deusa se levantou bastante disposta: havia feito promessas que deveria cumprir e começaria ajudando a certo rapaz que vivia com ela, a alguns cômodos de distancia, porém, na mesma casa.

**FIM**


End file.
